


Penitence

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy is finding his own way.
Collections: Anonymous





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8697392) Harry Potter, any, leaving the wizarding world behind
> 
> I will deanon in due course.

The cafe glowed with neon lights. Harry wondered if Percy would need help counting out the change, but he seemed more at ease in the Muggle world than Harry had ever been.

“It started off as penitence,” Percy informed him. “But I came to like it.”


End file.
